Eien no shou
by immortal-entity
Summary: I am stuck with writers block on my other story Korosarete so I decided, ahh lets write us another story! Of course, I don’t own Moon child, or Gackt, or HYDE. I am just another fan who’s seriously addicted to Moon child, Gackt, and HYDE.


"**Eien no shou" (Eternal Life)**

I am stuck with writers block on my other story (Korosarete) so I decided, ahh lets write us another story! Of course, I don't own Moon child, or Gackt, or HYDE. I am just another fan who's seriously addicted to Moon child, Gackt, and HYDE.

This story has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Korosarete. It is just a little something I decided to write because I had absolutely nothing else to do. Its rated T, but I might make it rated R later.

Well, enjoy this one. It's in Kei's POV. This story might not be as long as Korosarete. And I am going to allow any suggestions on changing the plot.

This story is for Tixxana and PrettyYuna, who've been really great friends to me by welcoming me to fanfiction.

Chapter One: Join Me

I embraced my precious friend tightly. He was trembling. He was afraid. His cerulean eyes avoided my dark, piercing eyes as I crooned his name. "Sho." His hair was spread loosely across his bare shoulders.

Studying the teenager closely, I begun to notice the faint trace of tears in his eyes. "What's on your mind, Sho?" I asked him. The cerulean eyes met mines. Finally. He was staring into my eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kei, I'll die someday." The teenager whispered, his voice quivering. "This comes to you as a surprise?" I asked him, nonchalance in my tone.

"But what will happen to you, Kei? Don't you live forever?"

I nodded cautiously, watching as Sho released his stifled sobs. "Did you have a nightmare, Sho?" Sho nodded. "Yeah—but you died, Kei." I wiped away a tear running down his face. "Why'd I die?" I questioned Sho.

"I died, so you committed suicide." Sho whimpered. "Kei, don't kill yourself if I die." I shuddered, shocked at what Sho was telling me. "Why would I kill myself?" I ventured, curious to hear his response. _I had feelings for Sho. I loved him—even if he literally was so much younger than me. I wondered if he somehow knew about my secret love for him?_

"You mean you'd never die for me?" Sho asked me, breathing heavily. "Should I?" I retorted impatiently. Sho suddenly rose, running to his bedroom door. "GET OUT!" Sho exclaimed at the top of his lungs. I obeyed the boy, taking my stand. He slammed the door in my face, muttering to himself inaudibly.

Baby join me in death 

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

I stood outside his door, listening to him whispering to himself. I began to catch some phrases, "_He never cared. He'll never care. Kei will never understand!"_ I was curious, and pressed my ear to the door.

But all I heard was silence.

"Sho?" I called gently. "Can I come in?" His voice was filled with anger when he replied, "Go away! Leave me alone!" I began to worry. This was the fifth time this month that Sho had this kind of nightmare, that we had fought about this same question… _maybe Sho loves me? No, it couldn't be. He's probably straight. If I made any advances, he'd stop trusting me._

Finally, Sho whispered, "you can come in if you want." I turned the knob carefully, peering into the doorway. Sho was sitting on his bed, glaring at me. _So he was still angry. _I walked over and sat myself next to him. "Sho, we have to talk." I whispered, noticing he wasn't looking in my direction.

I extended my hand and tilted his head to an angle, forcing his eyes to meet mine. "Eye contact ensures that we have a mutual understanding—that we trust each other." Sho rolled his eyes. "You tell me this everyday." He groaned. "Then learn to listen to me!" I snapped. His eyes widened in fear. "You're angry, Kei?" His voice cracked. I ignored the question.

"Sho, you're human. Humans die. I'm a vampire. I live until the world ends." Sho clenched his teeth. "So then I die, and you keep on living!" I nodded. "Yes." He threw a punch at the mattress. "Then make me like you!" The remark sent a wave of panic and alarm over me. "W-what?"

Sho was beginning to sob. "You heard me. Make me a vampire!" I suppressed the fear inside of me, as well as the lust that was threatening to reveal itself. "I can't Sho. You don't know what it's like. I live by draining the lives of others. You know what that's like? That's my entire life. Sometimes I can't bear it."

Sho shrugged. "So what? I don't care! I can handle that!" I felt anger surging within me. "You think it's so fucking easy, but it isn't, Sho. You have not the slightest idea how much it kills me to live off of others."

Sho pulled a blade from under his pillow. "If it's so hard, then why is it easy for you to drink blood?" I tried to pull the blade away from Sho. "It's necessary—vampires need to feed." Sho pushed me away, piercing his arm with the blade. "Then drink!" He screamed, shoving his arm into my mouth.

I drank unwillingly, fighting my instincts unsuccessfully. I managed to push him away, licking the blood from my lips. "SHO—I could've hurt you!" I screamed at him. He smiled quizzically. "But it was easy. You drank my blood. It isn't hard, Kei, is it?" I shook him violently. "No, goddamnit! I didn't want to drink it."

Suddenly, Sho began to cry silently. "Sho?" He threw the blade onto the floor, coiling his arms around me. "Sho, you alright?" He was holding onto me tightly, like I was going to disappear if he let go.

"I…I love you, Kei."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard him say. _Was it my imagination?_ He repeated to me, "I love you, Kei," and kept repeating it to me over and over…

And we've wasted far so long 

_**For this moment to come**_

_**We're so anxious to be together**_

_**Together in death**_

I looked into his soft, cerulean eyes. They were bloodshot, and Sho was blushing. I kissed his forehead, not knowing how to begin to explain how happy I was to know he too loved me…

"Kei, do you love me?"

I embraced the teenager, caressing his hair. "I…" I managed to whisper. Sho looked into my eyes. "You…?" I watched the blood from his arm begin to trickle down… "You're suicidal, Sho?" He laughed. "No—I was trying to make my point." Sho whispered. "That its easy to drink blood." He added.

I nodded, relieved that he wasn't going through the same suicidal thoughts I suffered from. I brought his face close to mine, and nuzzled his nose against mine. "I _do_." I whispered, reminding myself of a person about to be wedded.

"For how long, Kei?" Sho asked me, holding my hands into his. "From the day we met." I confessed, watching him blush. He had tears streaming down his face. I was curious too. "How long have you loved me, Sho?" Sho wiped away his tears. "Seven years, eighteen days, fourteen hours, and fifty-two minutes." I laughed. "You counted?" He nodded. "I've been tempted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know if you'd accept me…"

I gently kissed his lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth. His lips moved under mines, hesitant at first. He coiled his arms around me, tightening his grip over me. I allowed him to push my back onto the mattress as he passionately returned my kiss. I felt him break the kiss urgently, gasping for air.

"Sho, I can't make you a vampire. I'm not ready." I whispered, trying to catch my breath. "But you'll live onwards?" I shook my head. "I'll watch sunrise when you depart." I whispered.

Would you die tonight for love? 

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Would you die?**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

_**Would you die tonight for love?**_

_**Baby join me in death**_

Sho gave me a teary smile. "I'm glad. I don't want to be alone." I smiled back, revealing my fangs. Sho suddenly winced. "I won't _ever _hurt you, Sho." I reassured him. "Now, lets get that repaired." I said, pointing to his bloody arm. "And promise me to _never do something so stupid again_. Don't provoke me—I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled mischievously. "Can I provoke you in any _other_ ways?" I shrugged, wrapping a bandage over the wound. It wasn't a serious wound, and would probably heal in two to three days.

"You _can_ provoke me in _other ways_, but not tonight. It's late. You need to sleep. Don't adjust your life to mine. Enjoy yourself while you can before you get old. Remember, I won't age!"

Sho frowned. "Not this again! ...Mallepa is full of immigrants... different races, all coming and going, minding their own business." I watched him closely. "And that's how we get along!" He added, hugging me.

"Sleep." I retorted, playfully slapping his shoulder.

He smiled. "Stay here until I fall asleep." I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Watching Sho drift to sleep made me think a lot. _He loved me. He loved me since he was ten… he waited so long… it must've killed him the way it killed me… And he wanted me to make him into the monster I was… he wanted to be with him for all eternity… he wanted… _ eien no shou…

I managed to get to the couch in the living room before I fell into a shallow sleep…

So there you go! The first chapter! Yay, I updated

**Eien no shou **eternal life. (For those of you who are Japanese-impaired)

Lyrics come from "Join me" by_ His Infernal majesty_/ H.I.M. (a band from Finland) and I suggest you try to download that song—it's awesome!

I read Gackt's autobiography, and all I have to say is: If you're a Gackt-fan, READ IT! Gackt is such a beautiful creature. I love him. I want him. He's MINE! (cackles evilly)

And HYDE is just as beautiful.

What really got to me about HYDE is the tattooed angel wings on his back. OMG! I want to get one just like his (although he looks 1000 times better than I would if I got that tattoo)

Please leave me long reviews

Eien no sayonara!


End file.
